Determining the progress of multifaceted processes is a challenge for many companies. The challenge is based upon (1) determining the relevant features to promote through design, manufacture, and/or performance improvement; (2) tracking the progress toward achieving certain goals with respect to the relevant features; and (3) conveying the progress for each feature to decision-makers of the company.
Companies, particularly automotive companies, are required to track several vehicle components of several different vehicles. In doing so, automotive companies have historically set internal goals for each component or feature of the vehicle, internal goals for achieving certain performance features, in addition to internal goals for the overall vehicle. However, companies are challenged with the task of accurately tracking the progress toward achieving each goal for each feature or characteristic. Furthermore, it is also difficult to convey the myriad of information in an efficient manner to decision-makers of a company such as vice-presidents and managers. Conveying such information usually entails general presentations to management which may not accurately convey the progress information in a format that is easy to understand in a short amount of time. For example, upper management may inquire about the development of a windshield wiper's ability to cycle “X” times per minute. The response may be that the windshield wiper is not quite able to achieve “X” cycles but achievement of this goal is imminent. However, this type of response may not provide upper management with the means to accurately measure the gravity of the situation. Further, specifically defined parameters may not be available for management to assess the progress toward achieving a particular goal.
The task of determining critical design and manufacturing features also poses its own challenges. Companies, in virtually every industry, seek to achieve high customer satisfaction which requires in part, excellent product performance and a minimal number of repairs. Excellent product performance requires that the customers wants and needs are met by the product. A minimal number of repairs will result in increased customer satisfaction as well as reduced cost to the manufacturer. As noted, automotive companies, like many other companies, set internal goals for particular manufacturing and design features that the company deems to be critical to maintaining or improving sales. However, customers may have a different opinion. Therefore, the products manufactured are industry driven rather than being driven by customer wants and needs.
Consequently, a need has developed for a system which accurately tracks the progress toward achieving design, manufacturing and performance characteristics that are critical to customer satisfaction and excellent product performance. A need has also developed for a system which efficiently and effectively conveys accurate information regarding development progress. A need has also developed for a method which determines the design, manufacturing and performance characteristics which are critical to high customer satisfaction and reduced warranty repairs.